You Are The Only Exception
by klainesmarried
Summary: Au: Kurt and Blaine meet each other on the first day of kindergarten, but a tragic event pulls each other apart. Fate eventually brings them back together, but will they still have the same feelings for each other?


**Hello, yes I am back after months and months. I am kinda giving up on all the other stories I started, sorry. But here is another story: **

**I hope you all like it, please favorite, review and all that jazz. Chapter 2 will be up probably this weekend or a little later. I promise I will do better with updating this story! Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

Kurt Hummel was a typical 5 year old boy, with a typical life and typical parents. Today was his first day of kindergarten. He was bouncing up and down in the backseat of the car as his parents drove him to school. This was him becoming a "big boy" as his mom told him. A whole 4 hours with no parents, every little kid's dream. The car halted to a stop in front of a brick building. Parents and their children were conjugated outside the front of the building. Little kids with their lunch pails and backpacks had huge, stupid grins plastered on their faces as their parents fussed with their clothes. Kurt jumped out of the car, ready for his adventure to start. Burt and Elizabeth quickly followed after their son.

"You ready son? If anybody gives you any trouble just give 'em the old 1-2." Burt chuckled as he made punching gestures with his fist.

"BURT!" Elizabeth chastised. She looked at her darling porcelain boy and smiled. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took in the moment. "I hope you have a great day Kurtie."

"Thanks mommy, can I go now?" Kurt stared longingly at the other kids, wishing he could be hanging out over there instead of with his parents.

"Mrs. Wilson's class line up!" A tall lanky old woman yelled from the front doors of the school. She was Kurt's kindergarten teacher. Kurt whipped his head around to his parents excitedly.

"Go," Elizabeth prodded gently. "Have a great day honey I will be here to pick you up after school." She kissed Kurt's tiny cheek one last time.

Kurt trotted over to where the kids were starting to line up. He looked back one last time at his parents, his mother and his father. How he loved them both so much. He gave them an enthusiastic wave and turned to walk with the crowd. Little did Kurt know, this was the last time he was ever going to see the grins on those two faces for a long, long time.

...

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Wilson, welcome to your first day of kindergarten!" The teacher smiled at each one of the bright faces staring up at her. Kurt's eyes were wide with excitement as Mrs. Wilson handed out each of her students a nametag. She guided each of the children to their assigned tables. Kurt was seated next to a blonde girl who wouldn't stop talking, Sally was her name. The girl directly across from him was another talkative brunette with the name Ruth. Kurt's head was spinning with all the words being thrown from every direction. His eyes landed on the last member of their table, a small, quiet looking boy with too much gel in his hair.

"Hi."

"Hello." The gelled boy answered back. "My name's Blaine."

"Kurt."

...

After Mrs. Wilson explained the daily routine and where everything in the room was, it was play time. Kurt stood up reluctantly, unsure of where to go and what to do. The classroom erupted in screaming and yelling from all the other kids in the room. He looked around and saw Blaine over by the music section.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Kurt asked. Blaine was pressing each key of a keyboard, not really paying attention.

"No, go right ahead." He replied shyly.

Kurt sat crossed-legged next to Blaine and watched him fiddle with the piano. "You're very good."

"My brother Cooper is teaching me." Blaine replied shyly.

"You have a brother? I don't have a brother... or a sister. I wish I had a brother, then maybe he would teach me how to play the piano like yours."

"Oh..." It was silent between the two boys for a minute. "You want me to teach you?" Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt's eyes brightened. "Sure!"

The next half hour was dedicated to Blaine teaching Kurt everything he knew about pianos. Kurt hung onto every word that Blaine was saying. By the time it was time for snack, Kurt could play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star perfectly.

"You wanna sit next to me?" Blaine asked when they got back to their table. Sally and Ruth were still talking about who knows what.

"Sure. I'll sit next to you."

As Kurt and Ruth switched seats Blaine pulled out chocolate chip cookies. "Yummy!"

"My mom made them last night. You want one?"

"Trade you for a pretzel stick."

They both shared smiles as they munched on their food. "Can we be friends?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine looked up from his pretzel stick and beamed. "Best friends."

...

The boys sat there munching on their food as Mrs. Wilson started talking about what they would be doing over the course of the year. As Mrs. Wilson continued talking there was a knock on the classroom door.

"Excuse me-" A bald man in a crisp suit entered into the room. "Hi everybody my name is Mr. Jones and I am your principal. Welcome to Brooks Elementary! I just need to talk to your teacher for a moment."

Mrs. Wilson nodded and followed him out into the hallway, closing the door slightly behind her.

"What's going on?" Blaine looked to Kurt.

"I dunno." Kurt mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

Several minutes passed by when Mrs. Wilson finally entered the room, a strange look on her face. She scanned her eyes around the room, looking at her darling classmates when her eyes landed on the wanted subject. She shuffled over to the boy and knelt beside him. "Kurt honey, can I talk to you for a second- out in the hall?"

Kurt's stomach dropped. He thought he was going to be in trouble for switching seats with Ruth. He looked to Blaine with helpless eyes and Mrs. Wilson grabbed his hand and lead him out of the classroom.

Kurt started sobbing, thinking he was getting scolded. "I didn't mean to switch seats. I can switch back. I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"-Kurt" Mrs. Wilson said softly. "You're not in trouble. You see this man?" She pointed up to the principal who was standing above them. Kurt nodded, wiping away his tears. "He's going to talk to you okay?"

"Okay." Kurt choked out.

"Hey kiddo, I'm Mr. Jones. Somebody is here to pick you up okay? I need you to go grab your things."

"Mommy? Why?" Kurt puzzled.

"I don't know, let's just go grab your things please and we will go find out okay?"

Kurt nodded as he shuffled back into the room. The rest of the class was back to playtime. Kurt started over to grab his things but a voice behind him stopped him.

"Where are you going, Kurt?" Blaine looked up from his piano keys. He patted the seat next to him, indicating he wanted him to come sit with him.

"My mommy is here, I think. I hope we are getting ice cream!"

"Bye. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

The next thing Blaine did was very strange, he stretched out his arms and wrapped them around Kurt, embracing him in a warm hug. "I like you, I hope we can be friends forever." Blaine mumbled against his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Kurt smiled as he started to leave the room.

...

Kurt skipped down the hallway, following Mr. Jones closely down the hall. Mr. Jones had a weird look on his face, but Kurt hardly noticed. Once they reached the front office he saw Vicky, his babysitter, standing there.

"That's not mommy." Kurt grumbled.

"Hey Kurt, we are going to go see mommy okay? We are going on a little field trip. Does that sound good?"

"YEAH!" Kurt jumped up excitedly, thinking maybe Vicky was coming with them to get ice cream.

Vicky nodded at Mr. Jones, then took Kurt's hand and lead him out of the building. Vicky did not look happy to be going to get ice cream.

...

Kurt stared out of the back window excitedly as they drove, thinking of all the ice cream flavors he would want. But as he looked out the window he saw the ice cream shop zoom by.

"Hey, we missed the ice cream shop."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where are we going? Why aren't we getting ice cream? I thought we were getting ice cream!"

Kurt fired questions at Vicky as they continued their journey. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they pulled into the parking lot of a huge building.

There was a big sign on the front lawn in red letters, but Kurt couldn't read them.

Vicky lead him out of the car and into the front doors, and Kurt scrunched his nose. He saw chairs lined up and people moaning and crying in pain. This was definitely not a place for ice cream.

"Why are we here? Where's mommy?" Kurt practically yelled.

"Shh..." Vicky soothed. She went up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Elizabeth Hummel. I have her son with me, and her husband asked me to bring him here." Vicky explained to the lady running the front desk.

Kurt stared in wonder at all the people packed into the tiny waiting room as Vicky continued talking to the people at the front desk. "Okay Kurt, come on we are going to go see mommy." Vicky grabbed his hand and lead him through the double doors.

"And then we are going to get ice cream, right?"

His question was ignored when they reached a room with a closed door. Vicky knocked tentatively, and the door swung open. Burt's face was strung with tears, and he ran and hugged his son close.

"What's the matter Daddy? Where's Mommy?" Kurt suddenly started to get scared. He was in a big scary room and his Daddy was crying, and he never cries.

"Kurt, honey, listen to me." Burt bent down onto the floor so he was face to face with his son. Kurt's blue/green eyes shone with tears as he watched his father struggle to speak. "Your mommy got very hurt this morning after we left. Mommy isn't feeling too well, but the doctors are trying to fix her up and make her feel better, okay?" Burt looked desperately into his son's eyes, hoping that he understood.

"M-mommy- g-got hurt?" Kurt started to cry.

"Yes." Burt choked as he wrapped his arms around his son and they both started sobbing choppy sobs.


End file.
